Jaren Drake
Jaren Drake was the son of two members of the Deathwatch during the Clone Wars that later defected from the faction with the other members after Darth Maul took over. He would later become a bounty hunter, but Rebel sympathizer during the Galactic Civil War. Appearance Jaren stands as a proud warrior; six five with broad shoulders. His eyes are a deep shade of blue while his hair is quite short and combed back, platinum blond. Personality Jaren is a man who respects ancient Mandalorian customs in honor through combat. He has a love for action, not one to sit idly by. However, atypical to Mandalorian custom, he is extremely restrained and does not attack without a worthy purpose, instead of simply doing battle for the sake of "honor". To him, honor comes by doing battle for greater causes. He is very loyal to those he deems to be of good character, possessing a good judgment of such. To those he cannot quite determine an opinion of, they become curiosities to explore. To close friends, he is extremely loyal, willing to lay down his life for them, believing there is no greater honor than doing battle for loved ones. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Jaren wears the standard Mandalorian armor with the black and blue pattern. Weapons Drake carries standard Mandalorian gear with one addition: *Dual WESTAR-35 blaster pistols *Paired grappling, flamethrowing, and portable shield gauntlets *Pair of vibroknives hidden in boots *Heirloom trophy lightsaber with a dark blue Adegan crystal as the focusing lense. Starships Jaren flies a Kom'rk class fighter with a black and blue color scheme, christened Knight Jay. Miscellaneous *Thruster pack Skills Drake's skill set involves a great deal of mid-range and hand-to-hand combat. His strength and speed in Teräs Käsi prove greatly effective against some elite forces. Along with Teräs Käsi, he was taught a lightsaber form with Djem So as it's backbone, with blocks and quick counters. Though less practiced, it is enough to sustain him in an actual duel. Drake also has efficiency with his ranged weapons, able to use blaster pistols in conjunction with his wrist weapons. History Born on the Deathwatch moon of Concordia, Jaren Drake was born to a Deathwatch couple that would soon break off after Darth Maul's brief reign to forge their own path as bounty hunters, which he barely remembers. He grew up moving from system to system learning Teräs Käsi from his father, who's father before him killed a Jedi with Teräs Käsi and claimed his lightsaber. Traveling with his family, across the galaxy, taught him of many different cultures and peoples and values. More importantly, as an impressionable youth, he learned of the cruelty of the Empire and grew a disliking quickly, which progressed into his teens, after finally gaining the right to take up his own arms and armor. By the time he was an adult, he departed from his family with his own ship and the lightsaber heirloom. At 19, he found himself an unlikely ally of the Rebel Alliance along with his bounty hunting career. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Bounty Hunter Characters Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Fanon